Nugget
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What if on a visit home Jasper ran into a blast from his past? Horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

JasperPOV-

It had been almost 125 years since I had been back here. I stood in front of our graves under our tree and felt my long-dead heart constrict. She had died only a few years after I was bitten. I leaned down and brushed the leaves off the headstones and read hers.

_Here lies, _

_Isabella Marie Whitlock _

_Loving wife and mother." _

I gasped. She was a mother? Who was the father? Did she move on, or am I the father?

'_No it can't be. It was only that one time. It couldn't have happened that easily, could it?' _I thought sitting down fully in front of her grave.

I don't know how long I sat there looking around thinking about my love. I got up to leave a while later, could have been days, or weeks I didn't know when a glittering caught my eyes. I noticed something in our tree. I looked around before jumping in the tree.

There nestled in the branches weathered by time was a whiskey bottle. I grabbed it and I could see there was a piece of paper inside. I opened it and tipped it upside down. Two pieces of paper fell out, both with my name on them. One was faded and brittle, and the newer. I picked up the older one and unrolled it. I teared up as much as I could. It was my Iz's handwriting.

_My dearest Jasper,_

_May 1894_

_If you are reading this then I was right. You are alive. I knew in my heart that you were out there somewhere and you have a good reason for not coming home to me and our daughter. Yes, she is your daughter. Her name is Alexia, named after you, Jasper Alexander. She looks so much like you. She has my eye color, your hair color and nose. _

_There is something I need to tell you. Do you remember Mr. Salvatore. He came to me and asked how I knew you were alive. I told him, thinking he was going to tell my father and have me committed, but he didn't. ]_

_He asked me what I would do to get you back. I told him that once Alexia was grown, anything. He then told me that he had been 20 for almost 50 years, and he would make me like him. I know that you probably do not approve, but trying to live without you hurts too much. I need you._

_Love always, _

_Your Isabella. _

I put the first letter down and took a deep breath. My daughter grew up without a father. What did she think of me? I was unsure if I wanted to know what was in the second letter, but I picked it up and slowly unraveled it.

MY Jasper,

If you are reading this then you have obviously thought I'm dead. I'm still here though and this is my promise to you. I promise that I will come to this place every year on the day of our wedding and I promise that I will explain everything to you when we are together again.

Yours for eternity,

Bella Whitlock.

Underneath was years written down, all the way up to last year. She came here every year just like she said she would, but I couldn't keep the promise I made to her the day I left for the war.

_Flashback-_

_We laid there in or bed, soaking in each other's presences. I was leaving to rejoin the war in a couple of hours. We were young when we got married., but we had been courting for two years after finally confessing our feeling for each other. Our parents thought it was cute. _

_We laid there with her head on my chest. She curled up to my side and I could feel her bare body pressed against mine. _

"_Promise me something?" She whispered. _

"_What's that nugget?" I asked, not wanting to promise her something I could not control. _

"_Promise me you will come back to me?" I could hear the tears and that made my heart clench painfully. I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her face up. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back to you." She searched my eyes for a moment before nodding and going back to drawing shapes on my chest. _

_I laid my arm behind my head and just watched her, trying to memorize every aspect of her face. _

'_I'll come back to you Iz, no matter what.' I thought to herself, not wanting to make a promiser I might break. I never told her, but I was scared. I wanted to join the warm, but I didn't want to leave her._

_I placed my finger under her chin again and kissed her lips. She kissed me back willingly me to feel as she did. I could feel her fear, but what I felt the most was her love. I pulled her impossibly closer and poured my feelings of fear, purpose, anxiety, and passion into mine. _

_End of Flashback_

That night was the first and only time that we made love, and that resulted in the conception of our daughter.

'What else did I miss?' I closed my eyes imagining the baby Iz described. A baby with brown eyes like hers and blonde hair like mine. I felt a true smile make its way onto my face for the first time in all of these years. Only Iz could ever truly make me smile.

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard a voice.

"Kept me waiting long enough, cowboy." My eyes flew open, and I looked at my Iz for the first time in over 125 years.

She stood there and I took the time to drink her in. From her flipflop covered feet to her endless legs with the short shorts and a tank top. To her brown eyes and her hair pulled back. Wait, brown eyes.

I jumped down from the tree and slowly walked up to her. When I was right in front of her I slowly reached out my hand and lightly cupped her cheek, needing to know she was real.

"My apologies ma'am." I whispered, my southern twang coming out thick, knowing how much she used to love it when we were human. "Is it really you nugget?" She laughed, and placed her hand on my hand to keep it on her cheek, and sighing.

"Are you really here?" She laughed, and her eyes filled with tears. She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me with such passion. I pulled her flush against me and kissed her back. We fought for dominance, but eventually broke apart and I laid my forehead against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

"Are you really here?" She laughed, and her eyes filled with tears. She pulled my head down to hers and kissed me with such passion. I pulled her flush against me and kissed her back. We fought for dominance, but eventually broke apart and I laid my forehead against hers.

Now-

"Does that answer your question, cowboy?"

"I can't believe this is real." I said, slowly moving the hair from her face.

"I can't believe it took you this long for you to come home." I dropped my eyes.

"Jasper?" I looked up to her eyes. My upbringing taught me to never ignore a woman. She was smiling softly.

"I don't blame you. I heard of the major of the southern wars. I'm just so happy we are together again."

"So am I. When I read your letters, I couldn't believe what I was reading. I didn't want to believe that you believed in me so much that you willingly gave up your human life willingly, especially with Alexia in the picture." I knew I was rambling, but I was still in shock.

"I didn't though."

"Didn't what?" I asked.

"Give up my life willingly. I was going to, but if Damon hadn't have saved me, I would've really died two years before that date on my headstone."

"What happened?" She led me to the other side of our tree and went to sit down. I sat down first and pulled her into my lap, refusing to let her go.

She settled into my lap before taking a deep breath.

"Alexia was almost two when we were in the carriage on the way back to your families ranch, where we were living when the carriage jerked. It went over into the river, and your father protected Alexia. After a few tumbles I flew out of the window and landed in the water. The carriage came down not long after and settled on top of me. You know women of our time were not taught things like swimming. Damon must have saw it because he showed up next to me, but I shook my head and pointed to the carriage. He swam over and grabbed Alexia and your father, but by the time he came back for me he said I was gone. He also told me that he was petrified for me and Alexia. He thinks of her as a niece."

"Gone? As in…" I couldn't say it. Having her here in my arms means that I was overthinking this, plus I had just spent over a century thinking that she was dead.

"As in dead." She said, without any hesitation.

"Then how are you here?" I asked.

"My kind of vampire is made when a human has our kind of vampires blood in their system. Damon saved me from a psycho who attacked me the day before. She was ranting about how "If she kills me then the major will be all hers."

I tensed, it couldn't be.

"What did she look like?" I growled out. She grabbed my hand, and I instantly calmed.

"I can give you one better." She said.

"Damon said her name was Maria." She wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm listening. What happened next?" She took a deep breath.

"When I woke up I was at Damon's house, and there was a woman with him. He told me all about our kind of vampire and witches, which is what the woman was. That makes it sound like witches are a different species. She was human but she was also a witch. Anyway, I laughed and went to walk out thinking he was insane, but when I walked into the sunlight it felt like I was burning up. Damon pulled me out and when I looked down at my hands they were black, but slowly healing.

"I believed him after that. The woman made me this." She said while lifting up her right pointer finger. There was a ring there with a blue stone in it. "It's made with lapis lazuli. The woman put a protection spell on it, which is how I can walk around in the sun. Its called a daylight ring. If I don't have it on and I'm in the sun I will be ash within 3 to 5 minutes." She then went on to explain everything. What happened to my biological family. Turns out I still have a family. MY brother kept the Whitlock family going. Though their last name had changed.

We eventually decided to get up and walk around.

"So Aliexia….." I started, but was too afraid to finish.

"She is a vampire, like me. She is helping her friend Stefan right now. Coincidentally Stefan is Damon's younger brother." I nodded wondering how that happened.

"Iz, come back and meet my family." She stopped.

"Family?" She looked like she would faint. I checked her emotions and almost got knocked off my feet by the amount of abandonment coming from her. She refused to look at me when I said her name.

I lifted her face and waited for her eyes to meet mine. She sighed and finally looked at me.

"I would never abandon you. I always have and always will love you. When I got done on the southern wars I was in a dark place, and that's when Alice found me and we found the Cullen's."

"Alice?" She said, and I felt a spike of jealousy come through her. I just tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Alice is like a sister to me. She has always wanted more, but I made it clear from the beginning that my heart was not mine to give. I had already given it away when I was human. To you."


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

I lifted her face and waited for her eyes to meet mine. She sighed and finally looked at me.

"I would never abandon you. I always have and always will love you. When I got done on the southern wars I was in a dark place, and that's when Alice found me and we found the Cullen's."

"Alice?" She said, and I felt a spike of jealousy come through her. I just tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Alice is like a sister to me. She has always wanted more, but I made it clear from the beginning that my heart was not mine to give. I had already given it away when I was human. To you."

Now- JazzPOV-

Eventually she agreed to come and meet the family with me. I wanted to meet my daughter, more than I've wanted almost anything. What I wanted was to have been able to raise my daughter with Iz as a human but since that didn't happen, I will take what I can get. I interlaced our fingers and started running back to the Cullen's house. Now that I know my family is alive, I will find a way to make up all the time that I missed. She was quiet for most of the run back to Washington, and for once I wished that I had Edward's power so that I knew what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking Nugget?" She looked at me with a look I had never seen before.

"What are they like, your new family?" She asked, and I pulled her to a stop. I tilted her head with my finger until her eyes met mine.

"They are nice, but if I knew you and Alexia were alive, I would have given them up to have you in my life again in a human heartbeat. I have felt so empty this past century and a half and I know now that I should've come back sooner, but I knew I couldn't handle seeing your headstone when I got out of Maria's…." I growled out her name, the next time I see her she will die by my hand. "When I got out of HER army, I needed time to get back to me. I needed time to heal from the things that I had done and the family I thought I had lost." I pulled her into my arms.

"Having you here in my arms is the best feeling in the world. Nothing will ever top this feeling." I said and pulled back enough to look in her eyes and brush the hair from her face. There were tears trailing down her cheeks. Using the pads of my thumbs I wiped them away.

"I promise you, from now on I will never abandon you or make you feel like you don't matter. You are my world and I will never want to make you feel like you don't matter, because you do. You and Alexia, and my family, are the only things that matters to me now." She nodded and took a breath and interlaced our fingers again. We began running again and we were just walking into the yard of the Cullen house when I felt a force that would have made me stumble backward had I been human. I looked behind me and saw Iz and Alice facing off. I was about to step in when I heard Alice say,

"What are you doing following my Jazzy back, and holding his hand?" Iz just started laughing.

"Jazzy? No wonder he doesn't want to be with you. He hates that nick name." Alice growled and went to attack Iz. Iz didn't move and I almost stepped in when Alice bounced backward, like a bouncy ball off a hardwood floor. I looked at Iz confused as she just shook her head, before turning to the rest of the Cullen's.

"I apologize if my appearance has cause turmoil in your family. My name is Izabell Joy Camden Whitlock, but please call me Iz." She said and walked back over to me. Alice had brushed herself off and stood with the Cullen's all the while grumbling that the newbie had ruined her outfit.

"Nice to meet you Iz my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife and mate Esme. These are our children Edward, Emmett and his wife/mate Rosalie, and you have already met Alice. I promise our family is usually more hospitable." He said, all the while looking at Alice with a pointed look.

"So how do you know Jazzy? You said Whitlock so that means that you're his sister?" Alice asked, and I almost cringed until I heard Iz's laugh again.

"Again, he hates the name Jazzy, and I know JASPER because I'm his wife." She said while grabbing my hand. I squeezed her hand as the most of the Cullen's mouths went slack except for Carlisle's. I had talked to him in depth about my human life while the others had been hunting, multiple times. I had enjoyed talking about them with someone who didn't judge. I had thought I had been keeping them alive, if I had only known they were alive this whole time.

"So, you're the one who he wanted to go back for." Carlisle said, a Iz looked at me before releasing my hand and reaching for his hand that he had outstretched.

"I'm sorry?" Her accent, which I thought she had lost, coming out thick.

"He talked to me on multiple occasions about the wife he lost, and how he wished he could go back in time and not join the confederacy. All he has wanted is to be with you." Iz smiled at him, and went on to greet everyone else, except Alice.

Once everyone had greeted her, we followed Carlisle and Esme inside and all sat down in the living room. I pulled Iz into my lap and, after a pause, Esme asked her a question.

"If you don't mind me asking dear, how do you have brown eyes?"

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you have a great Christmas and get to spend time with your loved ones. **


End file.
